<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Офисные фантазии by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426945">Офисные фантазии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020'>fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko'>RkuHeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазировать о своём боссе и его телохранителе — не преступление. И скрытые камеры устанавливать в рамках соблюдения техники безопасности тоже не запрещено... И вообще, а вдруг они трахаются? Если попадутся в объектив, то сами виноваты будут. Ох, а хоть бы действительно попались!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naoe Nagi &amp; Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Офисные фантазии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано за старую заявку с сообщества «В постели с Вайсс Кройц».<br/>===========================================<br/>Бета Iren.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Нет, ну что в этом такого? Ничего ведь страшного, — бормотала себе под нос Рэкс, балансируя на мягком офисном стуле и прикрепляя к стволу фикуса маленькую видеокамеру.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Такатори Мамору со своим телохранителем скрылись за дверью кабинета, Рэкс бросила беглый взгляд на большие офисные часы и засекла время. Спустя десять минут она взяла со стола папку, в которой лежали документы на подпись, и встала. Она шла тихо, стараясь, чтобы каблуки не стучали по полу. Взялась за ручку двери и торопливо толкнула её.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дверь не поддалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рэкс подёргала ручку, уже не думая о конспирации. Какая неудача, должно быть, заело замок. А она так надеялась застать шефа с телохранителем врасплох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец дверную ручку кто-то повернул изнутри, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял телохранитель Такатори-сана, Наоэ Наги. Как всегда он был одет безукоризненно: ни морщинки на костюме, галстук висел ровно, стрелки на брюках будто только что отглажены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Документы на подпись, — Рэкс прикрылась папкой, как щитом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наоэ слегка склонил голову и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская её в кабинет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такатори-сан сидел за столом. Рэкс с удовлетворением отметила расстёгнутую верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, слегка встрёпанные волосы и — самое главное доказательство! Опрокинутый органайзер. Карандаши и ручки валялись на столе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такатори-сан раскрыл папку, не глядя потянулся за ручкой и, наконец, тоже увидел беспорядок. Его пальцы дрогнули. Рэкс опустила глаза в пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она представила, как телохранитель заваливает своего босса на этот самый стол, как Мамору задевает локтем органайзер, как Наги начинает расстёгивать на нём одежду: сперва пиджак, затем рубашку. Мамору пытается помочь, но их пальцы лишь беспомощно сталкиваются на пуговицах, он тяжело дышит, выгибается и, выругавшись, берётся расстёгивать брюки. Заодно скидывает обувь: дорогие кожаные туфли падают под стол, а Наги, наконец, прижимается к его телу, распластывая поверх бумаг и канцелярии...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-нибудь ещё, Рэкс?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А? Нет. Пока всё, — очнувшись, ответила она, подхватила со злополучного стола папку и на деревянных ногах направилась обратно в приёмную.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наоэ аккуратно прикрыл за ней дверь. Рэкс поборола в себе желание прижаться ухом к дверному косяку. Не дай бог, кто-то увидит, что она подслушивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя пару минут ожил селектор на столе. Такатори-сан попросил кофе и распечатки договоров с поставщиками, которые как раз пришли по почте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выходит, сейчас он проверял рабочую почту Такатори-индастриз, а вовсе не целовался со своим телохранителем, как представляла себе Рэкс. Вот ведь незадача. Как жаль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну хорошо, у неё ещё будут шансы застать этих двоих на горячем.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шанс представился уже следующим вечером. Рэкс засиделась допоздна, Такатори-сан всё изучал досье по той, другой работе, будто наизусть их вызубрить хотел, и Рэкс, как хорошей секретарше, не полагалось уходить домой раньше начальника. Опять же, а вдруг бы Такатори-сану понадобилась какая-нибудь дополнительная информация о рекрутах? Или, что ещё ценнее, личные наблюдения её, Рэкс. Она же ведь тоже неплохой оперативник. Её не только за длинные ноги на эту работу приняли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что, улыбаясь собственным мыслям, Рэкс открыла на компьютере папку с входящими письмами и принялась сортировать их по отделам: договора, сметы, закупки отдела продаж, счёт-фактуры, резюме, партнёрские предложения, рекламный спам... Это медитативное занятие заняло её надолго. Вздрогнув от звука открывшейся двери, она увидела, что Такатори-сан стоит на пороге в расстёгнутом нараспашку пальто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поехали по домам, Рэкс, — предложил он и устало провёл по лицу ладонью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, Такатори-сан, — ответила она, закрывая почту. Его телохранителя не было при нём с обеда. Отпросился что ли? Рэкс представила, как молчаливый Наоэ лежит в кресле у стоматолога, и мысленно фыркнула. Правда, что тут такого, даже телекинетики иногда ходят по врачам и лечат зубы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или он мог выполнять какое-нибудь индивидуальное задание, — внезапно осенило Рэкс следующей мыслью. Вместе с нею пришла ревность. Женщина способна выполнить одиночную миссию ничуть не хуже, чем недавно принятый на работу мальчишка, и пусть он хоть десять раз паранорм, у неё тоже есть природные способности. Она носит юбку, пользуется косметикой и умеет выглядеть беспомощной самкой, но потом внезапно — ха-ха — метко стреляет на поражение. Если же её умудрятся разоружить, то она достаточно подкована в рукопашном бою, ведь регулярно, дважды в неделю, она продолжает тренироваться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Муки профессиональной ревности были грубо прерваны раскрывшейся дверью лифта на этаже парковки и Наоэ Наги, стоящим рядом с их машиной, припаркованной тут же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как дела? — спросил Такатори-сан. — Виделся с ним?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — ответил Наоэ. — У них всё хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я рад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да разве так встречаются после разлуки в несколько часов? Мысли Рэкс потекли в ином направлении. Где поцелуи, где страстные взгляды? Наги иногда вёл себя, как деревянный, честное слово! Да коснись ты его хотя бы! Крутани и прижми к крылу авто, обними обеими руками, нырни ими под пальто и пиджак, задери на нём рубашку, пусть Мамору содрогнётся от того, какие у тебя холодные руки, ты же только что с улицы! Так, а потом — обязательно поцелуй, можно сразу в шею. Если Мамору будет тормозить, его можно и за подбородок пальцами удержать, а чтобы не убежал, выставить колено между его ног, пусть трётся о него, сжимая бёдрами, и целовать, лизать его шею, прикусывать зубами, пока не начнёт стонать срывающимся голосом, пока не кончит всего лишь от...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поведёшь, Рэкс? — Такатори-сан уже забрался в салон, его телохранитель сел на соседнее сиденье, и Рэкс ничего не оставалось как сесть за руль. Она часто подвозила Мамору до дома; хорошо, когда секретарша ещё и авто водить умеет, правда, Такатори-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перегородка между сиденьями была поднята, и уж тут фантазия Рэкс разгулялась вовсю. Нервно сжимая руль, она представляла, как молчаливый и хмурый телохранитель бесцеремонно расстёгивает своему начальнику брюки из дорогой тонкой шерсти, как гладит его сперва сквозь белоснежно-белое бельё, а потом и вовсе вытаскивает член на волю, нагибается, склоняя голову, и, прикрывая глаза, начинает сосредоточенно облизывать и сосать, стараясь успеть, чтобы Мамору кончил раньше, чем Рэкс довезёт его до места назначения. Мамору, уставший после целого дня, проведённого в офисе, не возражает, сидит, откинувшись головой на подголовник, его пальцы лежат у Наги в волосах, но он не направляет его, позволяя ему самому делать всё...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рэкс, ты куда-то торопишься? — осведомился голос Мамору по внутренней связи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она опомнилась, только когда машину чуть не занесло на повороте. Пришлось извиняться и отвечать, что задумалась о работе. Нет, вряд ли Мамору мог говорить во время минета таким спокойным голосом. Гоня от себя недостойные мысли о боссе, Рэкс постаралась внимательней следить за стрелкой спидометра. Ладно, придётся признать, что сейчас они не занимаются сексом, но вот дома, когда Мамору и Наги наконец-то окажутся вдвоём, между ними что-нибудь произойдёт обязательно!..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утром, готовя для Мамору кофе, Рэкс развлекала себя тем, что представляла, как Наги обжимался с ним в лифте и перед дверью квартиры. Всё дело в том, что у Мамору было немного помятое лицо, словно он не смог выспаться. Наверняка из-за того, чем всю ночь занимался с Наги. Рэкс надеялась, что Мамору хоть немного успел поспать, потому что сегодня у него совещание с партнёрами по бизнесу, потом видеоконференция, а ближе к вечеру — встреча с иностранными инвесторами. И если та затянется допоздна, да ещё, чего доброго, перейдёт в вечер знакомства иностранцев с культурой Востока, то домой Мамору и, соответственно, Рэкс тоже, попадут не скоро. На столе ожил селектор:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рэкс, перенеси встречу с инвесторами на завтра на двенадцать. Сегодня в пять — встреча с адвокатом деда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поняла, Такатори-сан, — ответила Рэкс в динамик и, ловко балансируя на каблуках с подносом и кофейными чашечками, прошла в кабинет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мамору сидел за столом, а Наги стоял возле большого панорамного аквариума и кормил рыб. Нет, то есть, не кормил. Он водил пальцами перед стеклом и при этом делал... что-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ваш кофе, пожалуйста, — сказала Рэкс, поставив поднос на край стола, и пригляделась. Она знала, что Наги — паранорм. Но считала, что использовать телекинетическую силу для того, чтобы гонять рыбок в аквариуме — это ребячество. Пусть даже он делал это, используя пузырёк воздуха. Пусть даже рыбки почти не боялись его в силу своего маленького ума, расплываясь в стороны от пузырька в самый последний момент. Честное слово, сегодня Наги очень упал в глазах Рэкс. Она не думала, что он ещё такой... незрелый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наги, оставь Сятихоко в покое и иди сюда, — сказал Мамору. Сятихоко? Мамору даёт своим рыбкам имена? Рэкс вздохнула и посмотрела в окно. Жалюзи были приподняты, и кабинет просвечивался полосами яркого солнечного света. Да занимаются ли они вообще сексом? — сердито подумала Рэкс. Может, они вместе мультики смотрят или в компьютерные игры играют, как мальчишки? Она нахмурила брови. Реальность такая несексуальная. Фантазии были куда как приятнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рэкс, Наги вчера получил кое-какие данные по нашей другой работе, — Мамору протянул ей флеш-карту. — Занеси в базу, проверь на дублирование.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаешь, он будет делиться информацией, которая у тебя уже есть? — хмуро спросил Наги, старательно не называя имён.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Моя разведка тоже работает, — улыбнулся Мамору. — Всегда лучше проверить, согласись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наги всем своим видом не согласился, но промолчал. Он шагнул к столу, цапнул ближайшую чашку с кофе и небрежно уселся в кресло для посетителей. Его чашка при этом наклонилась, но ни капли напитка не пролилось. Рэкс вздохнула снова: ребячество. Эту бы энергию, да в иное русло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-нибудь ещё, Такатори-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пока нет, Рэкс. Спасибо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она кивнула и вышла, представляя, как Наги раздевает Мамору с помощью своей силы, сидя от него в двух метрах в кресле, как пуговицы пиджака и рубашки будто сами собой выскальзывают из петель, а язычок молнии на брюках ползёт вниз с медленным вкрадчивым «вжжжж», и как потом Мамору выгибает спину в своём кожаном кресле, чувствуя невидимое прикосновение на своём члене... и даже зудящее трение внутри, в уретре... и распирающую, раздвигающую стенки ануса тяжесть, из-за которой кажется, что внутрь вдвигается огромное и длинное, задевает края, надавливает на простату короткими жалящими толчками. Мамору ахает, но его голосовые связки не издают ни звука. И тогда он беззвучно кричит, полностью дав себе волю, конвульсивно вздрагивая и кончая... кончая... Наги смотрит на него, тепло улыбаясь и отпивает глоток кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рэкс помотала головой. Ну вот ещё, такие фантазии с самого утра. Так она совсем не сможет работать! Она отругала себя за непрофессионализм и постаралась сосредоточиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её сосредоточенности хватило до обеда. А потом любопытство заставило включить трансляцию с той самой камеры, которую она дерзко установила в кабинете начальства, пока в конференц-зале проходила встреча акционеров. Тогда она устанавливала камеру, руководствуясь самыми лучшими побуждениями, честно. Телохранитель телохранителем, но техника беспристрастна, не устаёт и не делает глупых ошибок. Вот, например, сейчас...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рэкс посмотрела на монитор, куда шла трансляция, и увидела, что сейчас босс со своим телохранителем делали как раз то, что она и подозревала: обедали заказанной в китайском ресторане едой. Суп и лапша у Мамору, рис и салат у Наги... Правда, сидели они слишком близко друг к другу, да и еду друг у друга то и дело пробовали. Например, Мамору, ловко орудуя палочками, что-то выхватил из коробки с салатом. А Наги при этом что-то сказал. Жаль, что камера не писала звук... Раздался телефонный звонок, и Рэкс, вздрогнув, свернула окошко с трансляцией. Из отдела продаж интересовались, подписал ли Такатори-сан нужные договора, и Рэкс зарылась в папках, бумагах и резолюциях, а про камеру вспомнила уже ближе к концу обеда, сообразив, что даже не поела сама. Мельком глянув на развёрнутый экран, она увидела лишь сообщение о потере сигнала и нахмурилась. Отмотав назад запись, она увидела, что произошло, и по её позвоночнику прошёл холодок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот Мамору наклонился к своему телохранителю совсем уж близко, и восхищённая Рэкс затаила дыхание: вот-вот, сейчас они поцелуются... А вот в следующий момент Наги посмотрел поверх плеча Мамору прямо в объектив камеры и едва заметно двинул пальцами... Изображение мигнуло, и дальше в окне шли только помехи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Открылась дверь кабинета, и Рэкс дёрнулась от этого звука. На пороге оказался Наги. Рэкс быстрым нажатием на клавиши свернула все окна, но это было бесполезно: в ладони Наги держал обломки чёрного пластика и несколько проводков. Рэкс почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от её лица, но постаралась сделать вид, что ничего не понимает. Наги ссыпал обломки ей на стол, прямо на папку с приказами, и посмотрел в глаза. Рэкс стойко выдержала этот взгляд и в свою очередь вскинула бровь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто-то установил в кабинете камеру, — сказал Наги, поясняя свои действия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возможно, служба безопасности проявила излишнее рвение, — ответила Рэкс. — Я вынесу им предупреждение. — Больше ничего она не смогла придумать. Её фантазия съёжилась от неприятного ощущения страха и отказывалась работать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, — ответил Наги, похоже, удовлетворённый и этим. Он развернулся, направляясь обратно в кабинет, и добавил: — Знаете, если это кто-то другой, дайте мне знать, и я разберусь с ним по-своему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А... Ладно, — промямлила Рэкс и только тогда вдруг заметила, что над воротником у Наги алеет красное пятно. Сбоку, под ухом, ближе к задней стороне шеи. И это явно не укус москита! Надо же, а она всегда думала, что её босс в отношениях со своим телохранителем находится в роли принимающей стороны, маленькой ложки. А тут такое! Ай да Мамору! Рэкс даже нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Наги посмотрел на неё непонимающе, но спросить ничего не успел: открылась дверь кабинета, и Мамору показался на пороге.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты идёшь? — произнёс он, прислонившись к дверному косяку и протягивая руку. Пиджака на нём не было, а рукава рубашки оказались подвёрнуты до локтей. Рэкс с трудом сглотнула слюну. Похоже, она многого не знала о своём боссе. Сейчас он совсем не выглядел осиротевшим мальчишкой, младшим сыном своего отца, послушным внуком требовательного и сурового деда. Не-е-ет, сейчас он казался очень даже властным и... сексуальным. — Рэкс, в ближайший час никого ко мне не пускай. Если будут спрашивать, отвечай, что у меня совещание, договорились?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, Такатори-сан! — воскликнула она, пожирая его и его телохранителя жадными взглядами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дверь закрылась. Рэкс смахнула обломки видеокамеры со своего стола в мусорное ведёрко и в очередной раз подумала — в том, что она ничего не смогла увидеть, нет ничего страшного. В сумочке у неё уже лежали несколько микрофонов, которые она собиралась в ближайшее время подбросить в кабинет, конференц-зал и, быть может, если повезёт, в карман пиджака Мамору... Хотя нет, насчёт последнего лучше не торопиться. Всё-таки внушающий опасность взгляд Наги и обещание «разобраться по-своему» её отпугнули. Воображение её тем не менее расправило крылья, и Рэкс воочию представила, как Наги стоит на коленях на кресле для посетителей, и брюки его спущены до лодыжек, а Мамору — сперва торопливо вставляет в него пальцы, а потом и член, входит на полную, так что Наги приходится прогибаться в пояснице, чтобы принять его, и его пальцы мнут мягкую обивку, а Мамору в порыве чувств несдержанно кусает его за плечи, за шею, стараясь заглушить свой голос... Так, да, и повсюду — коробки из-под китайской еды, и свет, идущий через приоткрытые жалюзи, расцвечивает всю картину поперечными полосатыми тенями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рэкс аж дыхание затаила, ей стало жарко от этой фантазии. И жарко было до тех пор, пока дверь кабинета не распахнулась снова и на пороге показался Наги, тоже без пиджака и в рубашке, отчего-то влажной спереди. В руках он держал плотный полиэтиленовый пакет, наполненный водой, в которой плавала аквариумная рыбка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рэкс, мы к ветеринару, что в соседнем здании находится, — сказал Мамору, появившийся следом. — Что-то Сятихоко себя плохо чувствует.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— П... понятно, — ответила Рэкс, и как только её босс с телохранителем вышли, уткнулась лицом в ладони.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладно. Ладно! И всё равно они любят друг друга и время от времени занимаются сексом! Это видно со стороны! Между ними искры пляшут, когда они глядят друг на друга, ясно?! Вот так вот! И она обязательно получит подтверждение своей теории. Вот прямо совершенно точно обязательно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рэкс скрипнула зубами и отправилась устанавливать аудиопрослушку.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div></div>
</body>
</html>